Little Sister?
by klainehairkink
Summary: Anon requested: Blaine has a little sister that has both male and female parts and desides that she wants to be a boy and asks Blaine to give her a haircut to chop of her long hair into a short crop to begin to feel more like who she really is.


Blaine came home from his second year of college when he noticed his younger sister, Brina, acting odd.

"Brin?", he asked as he poked his head around her door after knocking softly one night after dinner, "Can I come in?", Brina was sitting crossed legged on her bed, reading a textbook from school, her long dark hair pulled off of her face into a bun. She nodded her head at her brother's question, dog eared her page and made space for him on the bed when he moved to sit down. "Are you ok Brin?", he questioned softly, "You don't seem like you lately".

Brina sighed; she knew this conversation was coming with her brother sooner or later.

"Did Mom talk to you?", Blaine shook his head, a look of confusion crossed his face, "I went to the doctor about two weeks ago", she saw Blaine's eyes blow wide and automatically reassured him that everything's ok, "It's not an illness Blaine, well not really. There's something that I've kept from you for my whole life and I'm sorry I did, but it just never felt like the right time to tell you", Blaine nodded for her to continue, she took a deep breath and began again, "I was born with both male and female parts", her eyes glanced downward and Blaine instantly knows what she is talking about. He placed a hand over his sister's and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Ok, so why were you at the doctors?", she took another breath and started again.

"I went in for my yearly physical, and I got talking with my doctor. I've been pretty down lately and I figured that the reason was because I'm not happy who with who I am", a puzzled expression crossed Blaine's face, but he didn't interrupt, he knew that his sister wanted to get this out, "I'm not happy with the gender that I am. I don't identify with myself as a girl, I never have, I've just plastered a smile on because I thought that that's what mom and Dad wanted. But honestly, I've always felt like a boy, just trapped in a body that wasn't mine. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I was hoping that maybe you'd understand because you've already been through your own internal struggles and look at you now, you go to college in New York and you have an amazing boyfriend and I just want to be happy like you, but I can't if I'm stuck in here", and with that she took a deep breath and pointed to her chest. Blaine pulled his little sister into a hug, both with tears welling in their eyes.

"Thank you for being honest with me Brin, it means a lot", he pulled away and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead, "Do Mom and Dad know that you don't identify as a girl?", he asked, trying to meet her eyes, she shook her head.

"No, now that I'm over 16 I can do this legally on my own. I started going to counselling last week. If they believe that I really don't fit this gender then I can start hormone treatment next month. I don't need their help or approval. I have Grandpa's trust fund money that he left me to use if need be, but I just wanted you to know and accept this. Accept me", she finally raised her head and met her brother's eyes. He pulled her in for another hug, holding on tighter this time.

"Brin, I will always accept you, there is almost nothing you could do to make me not accept you. You're my sister and I love you and I will be here for you every step of the way"

"That's why I told you now. I wanted to ask for your help"

"Anything"

"My hair", she whispered, and Blaine automatically knew what she meant. Their mother has always forced Brina to keep her long as a sign of femininity '_No man will ever want a girl with short hair Brina_' they can both almost hear their mother say the words as if she was standing in the room with them.

"Ok", Blaine nodded, "Do you want me to call Kurt, he's kind of a professional when it comes to this kind of thing", Brina laughed.

"What, he's awesome at turning a girl into a guy?", she giggled again as Blaine planted a playful push against her shoulder.

"No, I meant he knows how to do a good makeover", Brin thought about this for a moment before answering.

"Ok, get him over, but I still want you to do it. Kurt can supervise, but can he come over later. I kind of want to get most of it done before he gets here", Blaine nodded.

"Anything for you sis. Do you want me to explain what's happening first so he knows what's going on?", Brina nodded.

"Yes please", Blaine kissed his sister on the cheek as he pulled out his phone.

Brina watched him hit speed dial #1 and press the phone to his ear.

"Hey sweetie", he said into the phone with a smile, and Brina watched her brother with adoration, she hoped that one day she can find her soul mate and be as happy as Blaine and Kurt are, "He'll be here in half an hour. That enough time? He said to text if we want longer?", Brina just shook her head.

"No, that's fine", Blaine was the first one to stand up from the bed and hold out a hand for Brina to take.

"Come on then, let's go do this", he smiled down at his sister and lead the way into her bathroom, "Do you want to face the mirror?", Brina shook her head.

"No, I'd rather just get it over with", Blaine could tell that she was nervous as she sat down in her bathroom chair and undid her bun. Her hair fell almost to her bellybutton. Blaine had forgotten how long it was, he would feel bad about cutting it, but he knew that this is what his sister wanted and he would do anything for her.

"Ok, I won't lie to you Brin. I have no idea what I'm doing, so I'm just gonna cut it into one of those rough bob thingys and then you can tell Kurt what you want", Brina laughed at her brother again.

"You know. For a gay Blaine, you're pretty shit with fashion terms", Blaine just smiled as he searched through the drawers for a pair of scissors.

"I leave it up to Kurt. He's the one who dresses me in the mornings", Brina laughed again.

"And he's good with hair?", she asked quietly as Blaine straightened up, the scissors located and in his hands.

"Mine looks ok doesn't it?", he asked with a smile.

"He cuts your hair?", Blaine gives an obvious shrug.

"Yeah"

"When did he start?"

"When we moved in together in New York last year. We couldn't afford anything fancy so he offered to start doing mine for me, because we all know that my hair grows like a weed", Brina gave a knowing nod, "And we both kind of enjoyed it. It was a really intimate thing for us. We'd kick Rachel out, lock ourselves in the bathroom, get naked-", Blaine laughed at Brina's face at that piece of information, "And it was kind of special to us. There was no one to bother us, we had the whole apartment to ourselves, and we'd just talk and kiss as he cut my hair for me. Then we'd shower, then move to the bed, and then have to shower again", he winked at Brina as she screwed up her face.

'Ok thank you big brother. Didn't need to know about your sex life", Blaine laughed.

"You asked. Ok, you ready to do this?", Brina nodded her head as Blaine stepped behind her, his back to the mirror, "Do you want me to braid it first or just go bit by bit?"

"Bit by bit"

"Ok", Blaine pulled a comb out of the top drawer and sectioned off a piece at the back of Brina's head. Because he was just doing a rough job, he didn't need to worry about sectioning out layers, or gradually cutting along precise lines.

He pushed the rest of her hair around and over her shoulders and held the open scissors against her neck. He didn't want to ask if she was sure because he knew that would upset her. It would seem like Blaine was questioning her choices and he didn't want to do that. He knew that she knew what she wanted, and it was his job to do what she asked.

He took a silent deep breath as he closed the scissors on the first section of hair. It came away with a few simple snips and Blaine laid it on the counter behind him, knowing that Brina wouldn't want to see it.

He pulled her hair back into his hands and sectioned off another piece, moving the rest of it back over her shoulders before cutting again. He repeated this process another five times and before long, Brina was sitting in front of him, with a roughly cut bob, falling just below her chin.

"How's it looking?", she asked her brother quietly.

"It looks good Brin. Do you want to see it?", she shook her head.

'No, I want to wait until Kurt's finished", as if on cue there was a light knock at the door.

"Brina? Blaine?", they heard Kurt call softly. Blaine moved to unlock the door, and greeted Kurt with a quick kiss on the lips before moving aside to let him in.

"Hey Brina", Kurt smiled, "You ready for me to finish the dodgy job that your brother has done?", he asked with a wink in Blaine's direction.

"Hey, I tried and therefore you cannot judge me", Blaine said with his hands raised in defeat. Brina just laughed again.

"Ok then. So what were you wanting Brin?", Kurt asked as he reached out to push the hair back from in front of Brina's eyes.

"Short", she replied simply. Kurt smiled.

"Ok, how short? As short as your brother's? Or shorter than that, like mine? Or like Blaine's but in a slightly different style? There's just so much we could do", he's pushing her hair in all different directions as he's listing off ideas, waiting for an answer from Brina.

"I guess I was thinking more along the lines of a pixie crop, but obviously not too feminine", Kurt nodded.

"I know just what you mean", he turned to lift his bag onto the counter. Blaine had previously disposed of Brina's hair from the counter and left Kurt room to work. He sat up on the counter next to Kurt and behind his sister, "Blaine can you fill this for me please", Kurt instructed, handing Blaine a spray bottle. Blaine did as he was told and returned the bottle to Kurt who began wetting Brina's hair.

Kurt worked slowly and methodically, just like he did on Blaine's hair. He sectioned off pieces with his comb and then would use his fingers as a guide when cutting. He moved with such expertise that Blaine was impressed. It wasn't very often that he got to view Kurt cutting hair from this angle.

As Kurt was cutting Brina's hair shorter, he could see the weight being lifted from her shoulders. It was as though every lock of hair represented something that she felt was wrong about herself. He saw he visibly grow before his eyes. Her back becoming straighter, her shoulders holding their posture. As strange as it felt to think, she was slowly becoming a strong young man before his eyes and he had never felt prouder. He was glad that his sister was embracing who she was inside, now being able to be honest with herself.

It wasn't long before Kurt was removing the towel he had placed around Brina's shoulders and brushing off her neckline.

"Finished", he announced, "Have a look Brin, and if you want me to change anything, just let me know", he smiled, as she slowly stood up and turned to face the mirror.

In facing the mirror, she was now also facing Blaine. He watched as her smile grew at her new appearance.

"What do you think sis?", he asked.

"It's me", she whispered, "I finally look like me", a tear slipped down her cheek and she threw her arms around Kurt, "Thank you Kurt", she kissed his cheek before moving to hug Blaine "Thank you Blaine", she whispered in his ear, "Thank you for accepting that this is who I am. Thank you for finally helping me to be me", now he kissed her cheek.

"Anytime Brin. I just wish you'd told me sooner", she nodded.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure that I knew first".

"I'll give you two a minute. I'll be in your room Blaine", Kurt smiled as he gave Brin a kiss on the cheek and a quick peck to Blaine's lips before leaving the bathroom.

"It really does look good Brin. It suits you", Blaine smiled, lifting his hand to run it through his sisters soft, short hair, "Now what's the next step?"

"Well, Mom and Dad won't be home from Greece until Thursday, so I guess we have a few days to figure out a game plan", she smiled.

"Sounds good little brother", he smiled at Brin, and pulled her in for another hug as a fresh batch of tears filled her eyes.

"Thank you Blaine", Brin smiled.

"I'll leave you too it, you alright here by yourself or do you want me to come back in when Kurt goes", he asked.

"Please Blaine, we both know that Kurt's going to stay the night", Blaine smiled.

"Ok, but if you need anything, at any point during the night, you just sing out ok", Brin nodded.

"Ok, now go and see your boyfriend and give him an extra special thank you kiss from me"

"Goodnight Brin"

"Goodnight Blaine".

Blaine left his new brother, in the bathroom, still looking at himself in the mirror, and went to find Kurt.

"Hey you", he whispered as he opened his door to find Kurt lying in his bed, in only his underwear, with just the one bedside lamp on.

"Hey, come here", Kurt smiled as he pulled the covers back as an invitation to Blaine. Blaine smiled and undressed down to his underwear before climbing in next to Kurt, "How are you?"

"I'm good?", Blaine asked with a laugh. Kurt leaned forward to press a kiss to Blaine's mouth.

"No, I mean how are you, with all that went on tonight?", Blaine sighed as he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, draping his arm over his waist, with Kurt's arms coming up to envelope him in a hug.

'I'm ok. I kind of knew that she'd been unhappy for a while, but now I'm glad that she has finally figured out who she is and who she wants to be", he paused for a moment, "I called her my little brother before I left and I don't think I've ever seen her smile so wide. I guess I'm gonna have to start calling her 'him'", Kurt tilted his head to press a kiss against Blaine's temple.

"I think you'll find that easier than you think"

"Thank you for coming over tonight. I know it meant a lot to Brin and it really meant a lot to me", he smiled up at Kurt.

"It's my pleasure, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you", he leaned down and pressed a final kiss to Blaine's lips before they both settled into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

**Feel free to request fics on my tumblr.**

**Link is on my profile page :) **


End file.
